


My Little Warrior

by NovaKitten



Series: NovaKitten's Pokemon PlayPlace! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Because Kiawe gets flirted with, Bullying, Comfort, Coussette gets jealous, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mallow has a crush on kiawe :3, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My OC isn't a Mary-sue I swear, Parent-Child Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Be Adding More Tags Later On, co is a sneaky little bugger, daddy kiawe :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitten/pseuds/NovaKitten
Summary: During training one day, Kiawe finds a little girl in the woods. She's scared, alone, and her only means of communicating are chirps and squeaks. With no one to take care of her, Kiawe and the other trial captains take on the responsibility. But a child raised by Pokemon is more than a challenge for the four of them.(So, this is my first fanfic. I'm new to writing, so any feedback is appreciated. Y'know, as long as it's not hate.)





	1. Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, my first fanfic... Yeah... Um... Enjoy...? I guess. Feel free to give me feedback in the comments! Also, I haven't watched that much of the anime, so excuse me if Kiawe acts a little out of character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe meets a very interesting little girl.

Of all the things Kiawe could have found, he would never have thought that this would happen.

A little girl was sleeping underneath a tree. Her hair was a matted mess, and she wore nothing but an over-sized T-shirt and shorts, both of which were badly torn. Her thin body was covered in scratches and bruises, like she had been in a fight.

The trial captain kneeled down next to the girl. She kicked and wiggled in her sleep, like she was dreaming. Brushing a strand of red hair from her face, he saw it was virtually unharmed compared to the rest of her body.

Kiawe's Sallazle crept next to the girl, nudging her. She turned and cocked her head at Kiawe."Lazle?"

The child stirred again. Bright yellow eyes fluttered open, going wide as she saw the trainer and his Pokemon. With a chirp, she scrambled back until her back hit the tree.

Surprised by her reaction, Kiawe fell backwards. The girl was breathing hard and fast, her yellow eyes wide with terror.

Kiawe slowly got up."Hey, it's okay..." He said, "I'm not gonna hurt you..."

The girl pushed her back harder into the tree, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He crept towards her. The little girl whimpered, covering her face in her arms. Kiawe took a closer look at her. She was shaking now.

Sallazle nudged his leg. Turning to look at her, the black Pokemon had a berry in her claws. She gestured toward the girl. Kiawe took the berry in his hands. The little girl was eyeing him cautiously. He kneeled down in front of her, holding out the berry in his hands.

"Hungry?" He asked. He already knew the answer was yes. She was stick thin. The girl looked down at the berry, then up at Kiawe, and back at the berry again.

In a flash, she grabbed the berry and started devouring it. 

"Guess I was right, huh?" The child gave him a brief glance, then went back to her meal. When she was finished, she sighed, finally relaxing.

"You lost?" Kiawe inquired, "Where are your parents?"

The girl merely cocked her head to the side, like she didn't understand. Her stomach growled. She pointed to her mouth making small chirping sounds.

"Still hungry, huh?"

"Sallazle!"

Kiawe turned around to see Sallazle with an armful of more berries. The black Pokemon smiled, skittering over to the little girl.

The child's eyes lit up, and she hungrily grabbed at the food. She chirped at Sallazle with her mouth full. Sallazle made a similar noise back.

"Someone's being awful nice, aren't they?" Kiawe smirked at his partner, who scowled back at him. The girl glanced up at him. She smiled, handing him a berry.

The trial captain shook his head."No, you eat that. You need it."

The girl cocked her head at him again, but continued eating. Kiawe started thinking about what to do with her. She couldn't talk, but she seemed to understand him. There had been no reports of any missing children lately, and if she _did_ have parents, a Stoutland could have found her by now.

"Hey." The little girl jumped on hearing his voice.

"Hey, kid, can you understand me?"

The girl frowned, but nodded.

"Then do you live here?"

Another nod.

"By yourself?"

Yet another nod. Kiawe frowned. A girl who couldn't speak... Who lived alone in the forest... And had no parents... Was she raised here?

There had been stories of children being raised by Pokemon, but he had never believed any of them. But now? That was the only reasonable explanation right now.

The little girl burped, causing Sallazle to jump. The Pokemon burst into laughter. Kiawe put a hand to his mouth, smirking.

He still wasn't sure what to do with the girl. He could hypothetically leave her here, but _then_ what would happen? She could _die_ out here. Well, he had one idea...

Kiawe stood up, beckoning to Sallazle. She was at his side in a second. Then he turned to the girl.

"Come with me."

The girl got up without question and stood at his other side. Grabbing her hand, Kiawe led her out of the forest.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe introduces his little friend to his bigger friends, and the child gets a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you enjoyed the last chapter, have another one! If you have any tips for me, tell me in the comments!

"W-Where did you find her?!" Lillie exclaimed as she hid behind a chair.

"In the woods." Kiawe replied. The little girl he had found before was currently playing with Bounsweet and Popplio.

"B-but you don't know where she's been! She could have a disease!" Lillie was reluctant to accept the child, but the trial captains watched her with admiration.

"Awww~! She's so _cute_!" Mallow said.

"Isn't she?" Lana murmured.

"Haha, look at her go!" Sophocles chimed in.

"Lillie," Kiawe began, "Look at her. The way she acts. Does she _look_ sick to you?"

"W-well... S-some diseases are only visible on t-the inside of the body!" Kiawe huffed, putting a palm to his face. Lillie was convinced that the girl was nothing but trouble.

Mallow walked up to Kiawe."So, what's her name?"

"N-Name?" 

Mallow frowned."Does she have one?"

"No," Kiawe replied, "I don't think she does..."

Lana and Sophocles turned to face Kiawe.

"Everyone needs a name!" Sophocles piped up.

"Yeah, we need to call her _something_." Lana chimed in.

Lillie popped up from behind her hiding place."W... Wait..." She frowned."We're not _keeping_ her... Are we...?"

"I was planning to." Kiawe replied. He had no idea if anyone would be willing to take her in, and if anyone did, would they keep her for long? Just getting her to the Pokemon School was a challenge. She had hid from everyone, and she yelped whenever anyone got too close.

Mallow's eyes lit up."Yeah! Can we?" She turned to the other captains.

"Of course!" Sophocles said.

"I don't see why we can't." Lana added.

"It's settled then." Kiawe declared, "The little girl is here to stay."

Lillie whined. The child walked up to her and tugged on her dress. Lillie yelped, scurrying away, nearly tripping as she ran. The child blinked. She looked at Kiawe, then back at Lillie.

Lana walked up to the girl and patted her on the head."Don't worry." She said, "Lillie's just a bit skittish, is all." The girl chirped, smiling.

"She still needs a name, though." Mallow piped up."Kiawe, you should name her! You found her!"

Kiawe thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly good at coming up with names. A few came to mind, but they were more masculine then feminine. Then he had an idea.

"Coussette." He stated.

"Coussette?" Sophocles asked.

"That's a great name!" Mallow crouched down and rubbed the child's head.

"Hey there, Coussette!" Coussette cocked her head to the side.

"That's your name now." Kiawe told her."Coussette."

Coussette chirruped. She ran up to Kiawe, smiling. She chirruped again.

"She seems to like it!" Lana said.

Kiawe smiled."I guess she does, huh?" Coussette nodded. She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

It was getting dark out. She had only been up for a few hours, but the excitement of the day must have tuckered her out. Kiawe picked her up in his arms.

"We need to make a place for her to sleep." He said."Mallow, could you get some blankets for her?" 

Mallow saluted, running off to complete her mission. Lillie slowly approached Kiawe and Coussette. She frowned. Slowly, she reached a hand out to the child. Coussette grabbed her hand, giggling. Lillie's eyes went wide. Then she smiled.

"Hello there, Coussette!" She said."Welcome!"

~{10 Minutes Later}~

Kiawe set the little girl on her makeshift bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Coussette curled herself up into a ball, rolling over.

Kiawe draped a blanket over her, smiling.

"Welcome home, Coussette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THE FLUFF AAAAA. Hope you enjoyed! Tune in next time!


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe, Mallow and Coussette go grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to whoever left me Kudos~! Third chapter's out! Enjoy! I used some Hawaiian in this chapter, but I relied on google translate to get it, so excuse me if I'm wrong!

* * *

The next morning, Kiawe woke up to his door being open. He squinted his eyes, sitting up. There was a trail of food leading into his room. It reached his bed, then it looped back out.

Kiawe yawned, getting up and following the trail. Halfway down, he heard Mallow scream. Startled, he ran towards the kitchen. The trail actually led into the kitchen. 

When Kiawe arrived, Coussette was sitting on the counter, eating, which was probably where the trail of crumbs came from. Mallow was flicking through the cabinets.

"Um, care to explain?" Kiawe asked. Mallow and Coussette turned around. Coussette slid off the counter, racing up to him. She chirped happily.

Mallow was less enthusiastic." _Kiawe_!" She whined, "She broke into the cupboards while I was asleep! She ate _half the food_ in the kitchen!"

The green-haired trial captain pouted. Kiawe knelt down to Coussette's level. 

"Coussette, I understand you were hungry," He began, "But you can't go raiding the kitchen whenever you want!"

The child cocked her head to the side, frowning. She chirped curiously.

"You should at least ask first!" Mallow chimed in.

Coussette whined, looking down at the floor. She was ashamed of herself. Kiawe patted her head."It's fine. Just don't do it again, okay?"

She squeaked happily. Mallow had a pen and paper in her hand, writing down everything that Coussette had eaten. She turned to Kiawe.

"I guess we're going shopping this morning. We can grab Malasadas for everyone while we're out."

Kiawe sighed, picking Coussette up."You're coming with us, _berry_ _thief_." The little girl pouted, chirping unhappily.

"Hey!" Mallow said, "As long as we're going out, we can pick up some stuff for Coussette, too!"

"Like what?" Kiawe inquired.

"Well, for starters, she could use some new clothes!"

Coussette's clothes were torn and mud-stained. There was also a large red spot which he could only hope was berry juice.

"Besides, it would be good for her to get some fresh air!" Mallow added."It's good for kids to go outside!"

"She's been living in a forest her whole life." Kiawe replied,"I think she's had enough ' _fresh_ _air_ ' for a few years."He smirked. Mallow frowned.

" _Kiaweee_." She whined. 

Coussette made a noise. It wasn't like one she had mad before; and it sounded a lot like the first syllable of a certain grey-skinned trial captain's name.

Kiawe's eyes went wide. Was she trying to talk? Mallow gasped."Did you hear that? Haha, she's learning!"

Kiawe smiled."Hey, we leaving soon?"

"Leaving where?"

"The market, of course."

Mallow's face lit up."Yeah! C'mon, hurry and get ready!" With that she raced into the other room. Kiawe chuckled. Coussette squeaked in a confused manner.

"Hey, you wanna go buy more food?" He asked her.

The little girl chirped happily.

"I'll take that as a yes, then!"

~{At the Market}~

Coussette clung tightly to Kiawe as the walked through the marketplace. He was carrying her on his back, so he'd know if she ran off. That had been a big problem while he was bringing her to the Pokemon school. She ran from everyone.

Mallow scanned the stalls, searching for the things they needed. She walked up to a stall full of berries, examining the contents.

"Hey, Kiawe, you go find a clothes shop." Mallow said, "I'll take care of the food!"

Kiawe nodded, heading farther down the street. Coussette shifted nervously on his back.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He reassured her. The little girl squeaked, adjusting her position. Kiawe spotted a storefront full of children's clothes.

"That's where we're headed." He pointed out the shop. Coussette cocked her head, squeaking in confusion. Kiawe gently let her off his back.

As soon as her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she grabbed his hand and held it tight. She scanned the street.

"You're safe, Little _Kekahi_." He led her into the store.

Coussette clung closer to him. Kiawe almost didn't notice. He was looking for a good outfit for her.

 _I don't really know too much about clothes_... He thought, _I guess_ _Coussette would look cute in anything_.

He blinked, surprised at his own thoughts. He vaguely became aware that the child was no longer with him. Kiawe panicked for a brief moment. He whipped around.

Coussette was admiring a pale pink bow on a mannequin. She quickly walked over to him. She chirped, pointing at the bow.

"You want that, huh?" He asked. Coussette nodded. The bow was on the top of the mannequin's head. It was part of an outfit set, which gave Kiawe an idea.

~{30 Minutes Later}~

Kiawe walked out of the store, several shopping bags on his arm. Coussette was once again riding piggy-back style on top of him. Seeing Mallow, he called out to her.

She smiled, running up to him."You're smiling. Have fun in there?"

He nodded."I think you're gonna love what we picked out!" Coussette chirped in agreement. 

"I can't wait to see!"

~{Back At Home}~

After modeling several outfits for everyone, Coussette had one left. It was her favorite one, the one with the bow.

"We saved the best for last." Kiawe stated."Come on out, Coussette!"

The child skipped out of the closet where she had been changing. The outfit was a blue romper paired with a yellow jacket. The jacket was unzipped to reveal a pink heart on the front of the romper. She wore knee high socks; a pink heart pattern on one and zigzags on the other. Her blue boots had white fur trim with lavender circles on the top.

The bow held her red hair in a ponytail, and a heart and a star barette held her bangs out of her face.

"Oh my gosh! She's _sooo_ _cute_!" Mallow exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Good choice, Kiawe!" Sophocles chimed in.

"I didn't think she could get any cuter!" Lana added,"But I was _so_ wrong!"

Kiawe grinned."She's really the one who picked it. She _loved_ it when we first saw it."

Mallow grabbed a camera."Smile, sweetie!" 

Coussette grinned wide. The flash made her stagger backwards and blink. She smiled and chirped.

Mallow shook the picture and took a look at it."That's a keeper!" She said. She handed the picture to Kiawe.

"You should keep it. You're the one who's been taking care of her the most!"

Kiawe accepted the picture with a smile."Thank you, Mallow." The green-haired trial captain blushed."Um, y-you're welcome!"

He felt a tug on his shorts. Coussette squeaked, reaching her arms up. Kiawe picked her up. She nuzzled his cheek, chirping. He giggled. Even if she was trouble from the moment she walked in the door, she was the best ' _trouble_ ' he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is real guys!*SQUEEEE* I may or may not worship Kiawe O_O but it's worth it!


	4. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Tauros runs rampant, and Coussette says her first word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't think I'd get this many hits in a day! Thanks so much for reading! Here's chapter 4!
> 
> This chapter involves Turtonator, a Pokemon I know basically nothing about. So if I get a move wrong, you can correct me in the comments.

"Okay, Coussette, can you say 'Hello'?"

Coussette blinked at Mallow, confused. 

"C'mon, you can do it!"

The child walked off, following Togedemaru and Popplio, who were chasing each other around the room. Mallow sighed. Kiawe walked over to her.

"I don't think she's gonna be talking any time soon..." Mallow said.

"Maybe she just needs an incentive." Kiawe suggested. He watched Coussette play with the Pokemon. She was almost inhumanly fast and agile, able to dodge almost every obstacle in her way. Then again, she was raised in a forest. It was probably necessary for her survival.

Sophocles walked in the door."Hey, there you are, Togedemaru!" The round Pokemon hopped over to his trainer.

"Maru Maru!"

Coussette ran over to Sophocles and Togedemaru, chirping happily.

"Good to see you, too, Coussette!" He said.

The child smiled, kicking at the floor with her feet. She ran back to Popplio, who was blowing bubbles. However, she, literally, tripped over her own feet. Quickly, Coussette picked herself up, moving a little slower.

Kiawe sighed."She hasn't gotten used to her shoes yet." Coussette had never worn shoes before, and the feeling of them on her feet threw off her balance a bit.

"Are you okay, Coussette?" He called out to her. She briefly glanced at him and squeaked.

"I wouldn't worry too much!" Mallow piped up."She's a tough cookie!"

Kiawe nodded. Coussette suddenly stopped running and peered over the edge of the balcony. The trial captains walked over to see what she was looking at. 

There were two trainers racing a couple of Tauros. Coussette watched in awe at the spectacle before her. She turned to Kiawe and chirped.

Kiawe looked down at her."Heh, it's pretty amazing right? People and Pokemon working together..." 

Coussette nodded.

"Didn't see much of that in the forest, did you?" Sophocles asked. Coussette shook her head. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and kept watching. This gave Kiawe an idea.

"You know, kid, I could teach you how to ride one of those, if you want."

Coussette gasped. She grinned wide and nodded enthusiastically, chirping wildy.

Mallow frowned."Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Just because she can't talk, doesn't mean that she's stupid. I'm sure she can handle it."

~{A Little Later}~

"Here, you wanna hold on to this ring here..."

True to his word, Kiawe was instructing Coussette on how to ride a Tauros. She was bouncing up and down in the saddle, excited beyond measure. He had the Pokemon on a rope so it wouldn't run off.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea..." Mallow admitted.

"Relax, Mallow." Kiawe said, "She'll be fine!"

Coussette squeaked and nodded. She tripped the saddle ring tightly.

"Okay, you ready?" Coussette nodded again.

"Alright! Go!" He let go of the rope. The Tauros reared up on its hind legs, roaring. Coussette squeaked in terror as the Pokemon charged forward, running off the track and towards the town.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Now's not the time!" Kiawe said. He ran after the Tauros as fast as he could, Mallow following after him.

Tauros was upon the marketplace in minutes. It reared up again. Coussette held on to the saddle for dear life, screaming. The ride Pokemon charged at a stall, breaking it in half along with all the contents.

Kiawe and Mallow raced after the Pokemon and child, desperately trying to grab the rope flying around its body, but to now avail. It was too fast for them.

The fire-type trial captain growled, taking out a PokeBall.

"Turtonator, we need your help!"

The enormous Pokemon exploded out of the ball, roaring.

"After that Tauros!" Kiawe commanded. Turtonator ran after the rampaging Pokemon, grabbing the rope. However, Tauros was much stronger than they previously thought. It dragged Turtonator  behind it with little change in its speed.

"Turtonator, Fire Fang!"

Turtonator's jaw lit up with flame and sunk down onto the Tauros's back. It roared, bucking and kicking at its aggressor, unseating Coussette in the process.

Coussette flew threw the air, screaming.

"COUSSETTE!" Kiawe and Mallow cried in unison. Kiawe once again ran after her, racing to catch her. He jumped, grabbing her in midair. They fell to the ground.

The child was shivering in his arms, tears in her eyes. She clung desperately to her caretaker.

"Hey, it's okay..." Kiawe soothed."I've got you. You're safe now..."

Coussette burst into tears. She wailed, clinging to Kiawe even tighter.

"N-no, don't cry!"

Mallow rushed to his side."I _told_ you! I _knew_ this was a terrible idea-!... Is she crying?"

Kiawe rubbed the child's back, trying to get her to calm down.

"She's in shock." An officer was upon them in mere seconds.

"Are you the ones responsible for this?!"

"No," Kiawe replied, "I was teaching this girl here how to ride a Pokemon, and Tauros here ran off for no reason."

The officer sighed."Move along, then..."

Turtonator waddled back to them."Turrrtonator." 

Kiawe smiled, taking out a PokeBall."Thanks for your help, my friend." Turtonator disappeared back into the PokeBall.

Coussette was still quivering. Her grip on Kiawe had relaxed, but she was still terrified out of her mind.

"Don't you worry, sweetie!" Mallow assured her,"I'm gonna make you a special treat when we get back home!"

Coussette smiled weakly and nodded. 

~{Back at Home}~

"... And then she went _flying_ through the air! And Kiawe caught her!"

After returninging home, Mallow _insisted_ on telling everyone what had happened. They drunk in every word.

 "I wonder what would have caused Tauros to act in such a way?" Lillie was racking her brain."I guess they _are_ pretty wild to begin with..."

"That's not important." Kiawe said."What _is_ important is that no one was injured." He peered over at Coussette who was eating on the couch beside him. The 'special treat' was macaroons.

"Next time you should try a Stoutland." Lana suggested."They're _much_ safer, especially for first time riders."

Coussette nudged Kiawe. She frowned and looked over the balcony.

"Don't worry." He told her."Tauros can't get you in here."

He pulled her into a tight hug."You're okay now."

Lillie chuckled."You act just like her dad, Kiawe!"

" _Ki-aaa-we_!"

Everyone went silent. Coussette giggled."Kiawe! Kiawe!"

Kiawe grinned wide, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Haha! Atta girl!"

Mallow's face lit up."Oh my gosh! That was her first word!"

"Of course that's the first thing she says..." Sophocles sighed.

Coussette squealed in delight!"Heehee! Kia-weee!"

He hugged her even tighter."I'm so proud of you!"

Lillie laughed."Yep, it's _just_ like you're her dad!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite chapter so far! This is where the tooth rotting sweetness comes in! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll have chapter 5 out soon!


	5. Playing Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette learns to say something adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to do at least 2 chapters a day! Hopefully I can keep with the schedule. Here's more Coussette cuteness!
> 
> Also, there's A LOT of dialogue in this chapter. Just to warn you!

After saying her first word, Kiawe had hoped that she would learn more words quickly. However, even though she was a smart child, when it came to talking, she was a bit slower to learn. He was always patient with her, though. Children all learned at their own pace.

The trial captains tried to find creative ways to help her learn, but Coussette was still a difficult student. 

"Okay, Coussette!" Mallow said, "Can you say Mimikyu?" She held up a card with a picture of Mimikyu.

"Mmm..." Coussette strained, "Mmmimii... Mim.... Mimi..."

"It's okay, you take your time!" Mallow encouraged her. Coussette huffed and turned away, arms crossed.

"Aw, come on, you can do it!" Mallow nudged the little girl, trying to get her attention.

"Mm-Mm!" Coussette mumbled, pushing her away.

Kiawe strolled over."Lesson not going too well?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Mallow replied. Coussette's face lit up when she saw her caretaker.

"Kaiwe!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Hey there, Princess!" He ruffled her hair. She squeaked in delight.

Mallow looked at the clock on the wall."Hey, isn't Proffesor Kukui coming back soon?"

Kiawe's eyes went wide. 

"What is it?" Mallow asked.

"Oh no, what are we gonna tell him...?"

"Tell him about what?"

"About Coussette!"

Coussette chirped confusedly. Kiawe patted her head again."It's alright, Coussette, you're not in trouble..."

"I'm sure he'll understand!" Mallow insisted.

"Who'll understand what?" Proffesor Kukui walked in the door.

"P-Proffesor!" Mallow stuttered,"Y-you're early!"

"Yep!" The Proffesor said. He looked down at Coussette."Hey, who's the kid?"

He kneeled down to her level."Hey there! What's you're name?" Coussette hid behind Kiawe, chirping in surprise.

"Um, Proffesor?" Kiawe said, "There's something you should know..."

~{One Explanation Later}~

"So Coussette was raised by Pokemon, then?" Asked Kukui.

"It's the most reasonable explanation." Kiawe replied.

"Well, ain't that something!"

Coussette tilted her head to the side. She poked Kiawe.

"Kiawe?"

"Oh, what's wrong, Coussette?"

She pointed to her mouth. Kiawe and Mallow looked at the clock."Oh! It's almost your lunch time!" Mallow realized."I'll get right on that!"

She stood up."Wait right here!" She told Coussette as she rushed off to the kitchen.

Kukui leaned back in his seat."So, who named her, then?"

"I did." Kiawe replied.

"Well, you did a good job! Coussette... Yeah, that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky!"

Kiawe grinned. Then he realized Coussette wasn't next to him anymore. He peered over the back of the couch. She was gone.

"Wait, where'd she go?" Kiawe asked.

Kukui looked around."She's not in here."

Kiawe immediately got up and started searching for her.

"Hey, what's the rush?" The Proffesor asked.

"Nonono, she can't go anywhere on her own! She's terrified of people!"

Mallow walked through the kitchen door."Will you relax? She's in the kitchen with me!"

Kiawe sighed, relieved."You worry too much, Kiawe!" Mallow said. 

"I can't help it! She doesn't know how the world works."

Mallow shook her head, going back into the kitchen. Kiawe followed her. Coussette was, in fact, in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter, watching Mallow cook, kicking her feet in time to a tune Mallow was humming.

Coussette periodically chirped, to which Mallow would nod. She turned around."Hehe, Kiawe!" Coussette jumped off the counter, running up to him.

"Kiawe, Kiawe!" He picked her up, rubbing her back. She closed her eyes, humming.

"Y'know, she kinda _acts_ like a Pokemon, too!" Kukui was behind him. It was true, Coussette often acted more like a Pokemon then a person half the time.

"Hey, I heard there was a freak accident with an angry Tauros!" Kukui began, "You guys see something like that lately?"

Mallow froze. Coussette squeaked, hiding behind her arms.

"Um, that was us..." Kiawe explained,"I was showing Coussette how to ride it, then it just... Went crazy."

Kukui frowned."That's not normal..."

"Taur..." Coussette strained to talk again."Taur..."

Mallow whipped around."Is she gonna say it?!"

Coussette huffed again, crossing her arms. Kiawe sighed."One day, Princess..."

He turned to Proffesor Kukui."We've been trying to get her to talk, but she can only really say my name."

Kukui patted Coussette's head."She'll get there one day!"

~{An Hour Later}~

Coussette, Kiawe, Mallow, and Proffesor Kukui were eating lunch. The sun shine brightly outside, with Pikipek chirping happily outside.

"Man, you make the best food, Mallow!" Proffesor Kukui exclaimed. He sighed, leaning back in his chair."I love it!"

"Aw, thanks Proffesor!"

Coussette turned to Mallow and chirped."I wish I knew what she was saying..."

Kiawe grinned."I think it's obvious that she's thanking you for the delicious food!"

Mallow blushed, laughing nervously."Th-thanks, Kiawe..."

Coussette turned to Kiawe."Kiawe, love you!"

Just like the first time, the room was silent. Mallow was the first to speak up.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She squealed.

Kiawe was in complete shock. She really said that?

"Now that's cute!" The Proffesor laughed.

Kiawe grinned wide, pulling her into a tight hug."You're too precious!"

"Haha! Love you! Kiawe!"

Kiawe closed his eyes.

"I love you, too, My Little Warrior..."


	6. Kicking Up Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette meets someone who isn't very friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's here! Enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, Coussette did learn a plethora of words. Most of those were things she needed to know. Things like 'Hungry', 'Help', and 'Hello'. She also learned 'Yes' and 'No.'

Then there were the ones that were less necessary.'Up,' 'Popplio,' and 'Koko', for instance. One of her favorite words was 'Mimikyu,' but they didn't know why. Her most favorite remained 'Kiawe,' though. She couldn't go half an hour without saying his name. 

Kiawe began to become very protective over her. Like Lillie had said, it was like he was her father. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed that title. It was... Fulfilling, in one way or another.

"Kiawe!" Coussette called out. He was preparing to leave for a delivery, and, as always, Coussette was there to try and stop him.

Kiawe sighed."I have to go, Coussette. Is this gonna happen every time I need to leave?"

The child huffed. Kiawe tried to mount his Charizard, but she grabbed his leg, trying to keep him on the ground.

"Noooo!" Coussette whined."Stay!"

He shook her off."This is important!" She pouted, crossing her arms. Kiawe sighed.

"I'll be back soon, okay? I promise!" Coussette sighed, walking back to the house. He took off into the air.

Coussette was a clingy little girl. No matter where he went, she followed him. To the kitchen, to the market, everywhere. Even when he went to the bathroom, she waited patiently for him outside. Lillie had hypothesized that, because no human had ever given her affection, she clung to only bit she had.

Kiawe arrived at the Pokemon Center a few minutes later. He had a supply of potions for the Pokemart on the inside. The inside was crisp and cold, but it didn't bother him. He placed the bag on the counter. The clerk smiled, picking it up and taking it to the back.

Lately, Kiawe's deliveries had become... Quiet. Before, he didn't mind making small talk while waiting for his payments. Now, he just wanted to get back to Coussette as soon as possible.

The clerk came back a minute later, money in hand."Here you are!" He handed it to him. Kiawe nodded, walking outside.

He was just about to leave when he heard a familiar voice. _Coussette?_ He thought. He turned around.

There was a group of older kids surrounding another child. Kiawe was unable to see who it was do to the angle they were standing at.

"Aw, look!" One of them said."Look at the little freak, thinking she's a Pokemon!"

He kicked at whoever was in front of him as the other children laughed. The cry that the victims made sounded just like Coussette, and the growling sound coming from the child wasn't helping convince him otherwise.

 _Nonono, please no!_ He thought. Kiawe rushed toward the group of children. As he got closer, his fears were confirmed. Coussette was in the middle of the circle.

Tears were in her eyes, but they weren't tears of fear of sadness. They were from the pain. Her yellow eyes had a look of pure rage as she glared at the children.

Coussette didn't notice him. She tried to get up, only to have another child stomp her into the ground.

"No, stay down! Faint, like the stupid Pokemon you are!"

The look in Kiawe's eyes mirrored that of Coussette's:Pure fury.

"Take your foot off of her." He demanded in a monotone voice. One of the children turned around. They gasped, stepping backwards. The other children followed suit. 

Coussette's gasped. Kiawe glared at the children.

"If I _ever_ catch you hurting her again..." He began."I'll make sure that you're punished to the _highest degree possible_..."

The other children ran away, leaving Coussette alone. The look of rage on her face turned to joy.

"Kiawe!" She exclaimed. She struggled to get up. Her face was covered in bruises. Kiawe picked her up, holding her tight.

"My poor Princess..." He murmured."I'm so sorry..."

She hugged him back. Coussette took a quivering breath, finally letting her tears fall. Her sobs were quiet, but he could hear the hatred pulsing in her body. Hatred that a girl her age should never feel. 

"It's okay, kid, you're alright... I've got you..." He patted her back. Kiawe turned to Charizard."You go home. I'll be fine." Charizard grunted, flying off.

Kiawe began to carry the crying child home. He mentally swore that Coussette would never leave the house alone again. Not until she had her own Pokemon.

"Kiawe?" Coussette asked, "Coussette... Monster?"

Kiawe grimaced at that comment. She shouldn't know what 'Monster' meant. Not in that context.

"Coussette, you listen to me. You are _not_ a monster. You never _have been_ , and you never _will be_. You're absolutely _perfect_ the way you are. You understand?"

Coussette started sobbing again."Y-yes!" Kiawe smiled. 

"Thank you..." The child whispered. His smile widened. That was a new one! Even if his Little Warrior _wasn't_ perfect, he wouldn't have her any other way. In her own way, she was amazing. And that was perfect in its _own_ right.


	7. Father-Daughter Bonding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe and Coussette spend some quality time together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be pure fluffiness between them! Also, Coussette's gonna be a major cinnamon bun in this chapter.

For once, the Pokemon School was blissfully quiet. The other trial captains were out either running errands or performing their trials. Proffesor Kukui was out doing research(If you could call getting attacked by Pokemon 'research.')

The only ones left were Coussette and Kiawe. Kiawe had been wishing for some alone time with the child. Some uninterrupted time where he could sit down with her in peace, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Coussette was drawing on the floor. Kiawe was reading. The book was about Alolan dances, things he could probably use in his trial. Kiawe had found himself neglecting his duties a bit as of late. He was paranoid that if he left Coussette alone for too long, she'd end up hurting herself.

He heard chirping noises. Lowering his book, he peeked over at Coussette. She was chirping in a rhythm. It sounded like something Mallow hummed while she was cooking sometimes. 

As if she noticed him, Coussette turned around. She smiled, giggling a bit. Kiawe returned the smile.

"Watcha drawin', kid?" He asked.

The child grinned wide, holding up the picture."Kiawe!"

It was two scribble stick figures. One was a grayish color, while the other had a more yellow color. They were both smiling and holding hands. The very bottom of the paper was colored green, and the very top was colored blue, the rest being empty space.

"Is that us?" Kiawe inquired. Coussette nodded. She placed the drawing on his lap and grabbed another piece of paper, chirping her little tune.

Kiawe sighed, leaning back in his chair. He placed the picture next to him and continued reading. However, a few seconds later he heard footsteps. Very _tiny_ footsteps.

He put his book down. Coussette was looking over the balcony. She turned around."Litten!" She said, turning back around. Curious, he walked over to where she was standing.

There was a Pokemon Trainer carrying his Pokemon around on his head. Like the child had said, it was a Litten. Kiawe covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile.

"Heehee, cute!" Coussette exclaimed.

"I know something cuter..." Kiawe said. Coussette tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

"You!" He grabbed her, twirling her around in the air. The little girl squealed, laughing her little head off. Kiawe fell backwards on the couch, still holding her. He couldn't stop himself from laughing with her.

Coussette, still giggling, nuzzled her way into his side. She hummed, closing her eyes. Kiawe put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

She was never opposed to physical affection. Much like a Pokemon, she enjoyed any little pets or hugs. She wasn't afraid of voicing it, either. Kiawe could've sworn he'd heard her purr before.

He rubbed little patterns into her back, trying to get her to fall asleep. Coussette was always energetic, and that made it hard for her to fall asleep.

She looked up at Kiawe."Kiawe, love you!"

He smiled."I love you, too."

She buried her face in his side. After a few minutes, she was asleep. Kiawe didn't dare to move, but he didn't want to, anyway. This was fine.

The door gently creaked open, and Sallazle walked in."Lazle?" She whispered. She crept gently over to the pair of them, curling up next to Kiawe.

He rubbed his Pokemon's head. She purred, closing her eyes. Kiawe yawned. Seeing _them_ tired was making _him_ tired. He just couldn't stay awake. Eventually, he drifted off like the other two.


	8. The Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mallow is left to watch Coussette, but does a poor job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more fluff to rot your teeth! Chapter 8 is out!

Kiawe was a trial captain. And whether or not he had a little girl to take care of, he still had other responsibilities to take care of. Coussette just happened to be his most important.

So, of course, when he had a trial to run, he was nervous about leaving her alone.

"You're _absolutely sure_ you've got this?" He asked Mallow. Mallow had promised to watch Coussette while Kiawe was away. He wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"Yes, Kiawe, I can do this! Coussette's not _that_ much trouble!" The green-haired trial captain loved Coussette almost as much as Kiawe did. She was certain she was capable of taking care of her by herself.

"You worry too much! Besides, the Proffesor and Lillie are here! They can help me if I need it."

Kiawe sighed."I know, I'm just nervous. I've never been away from her for this long..."

Coussette walked up to him."Kiawe?"

He crouched down to her level."Kiawe has to go for a while. Mallow's gonna take care of you while I'm away."

Coussette frowned."Home soon?" She asked.

Kiawe patted her head."As soon as possible. You'll be good for Mallow, won't you?"

"Yes!"

Kiawe stood up."It's up to you, Mallow."

She rolled her eyes."Don't worry, I've got this!"

He mounted Charizard and flew off.

~{After The Trials}~

Kiawe was anxious to get back to Coussette. He flew as fast as he could. He trusted Mallow, but he was still paranoid.

_Relax, Kiawe,_ he thought, _Coussette's gonna be fine_. It didn't help. He was relieved when he finally arrived. However, upon entering there was something strange. It was quiet. Coussette was never this quiet unless she was asleep. It was only One O'Clock.

Kaiwe walked a little faster. He entered the room to find Mallow in a state of panic. Lillie and Proffesor Kukui were on either side of her.

"Oh, what am I gonna do?!"

"Mallow, please, c-calm down-"

"I can't! What am I supposed to tell Kiawe-?!"

"Tell me what?"

Mallow jumped at his voice."K-Kiawe!" She stuttered."You're b-back!"

"What's going on...?" He asked nervously.

Mallow took a deep breath. She was noticeably quivering.

"S-so, um... I-I went to go get Coussette's l-lunch... A-and... I left her in m-my room... But w-when I got back... She was gone..."

Kiawe froze. No one said anything for a minute.

"You did _WHAT_?!" Kiawe yelled. Mallow flinched, stepping back."I-I'm sorry-!"

"You said you _had her_! You said it was gonna be _fine_!" 

The Proffesor stepped up."Panicking won't solve anything!"

"Y-yeah!" Lillie piped up,"We need to go look for her! She couldn't have gone that far, right?"

Kiawe took a shaky breath, running out the door.

~{Some Time Later}~

Coussette wasn't in the marketplace. Or on the beach. Or anywhere. She was just gone. They had asked around for her, but anyone who had seen her didn't know where she had gone.

"Kiawe, I'm sorry... I was only gone for less than a minute..."

Mallow's apology didn't calm Kiawe down. He wasn't angry anymore. He was terrified. She could be anywhere by now. What if she was hurt.

Lillie and Proffesor Kukui walked over to them."She's not at my lab..." Kukui said.

"O-or the Malasada shop..."

Kiawe buried his face in his hands and groaned."Where else could she be? I already checked her tree! She's not there, either!" His voice was shaking with his anxiety.

"Excuse me!" Said a voice from behind them."Does this belong to you, by any chance?"

Kiawe turned around. The voice was a boy with bubblegum pink hair. He was holding a quivering Coussette in his arms. He gently let her down.

Kiawe raced to pick her up."Coussette!" He exclaimed."Oh my _Arceus_ , I was _so worried_! Don't you ever run off like that _again_!"

She started crying, whimpering some kind of apology to him.

"Ilima?" Mallow asked,"What are you doing here?"

"I was doing some training when this little girl came up to me. She kept saying 'Kiawe,' so I was trying to find you all!"

"I can't thank you enough, Ilima!" Kiawe said.

"No thanks needed! It was no trouble!"

~{A Few Moments Later}~

Kiawe and Mallow walked behind Proffesor Kukui and Lillie. Kiawe was still carrying Coussette, who had only just stopped crying. Mallow looked at the ground most of the time.

"I'm really sorry, Kiawe.... I should have been more careful..."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Kiawe replied, "I know I overreacted... Can you forgive me?"

Mallow blinked. Then she smiled."Only if you forgive me, too!"

Kiawe smiled. He felt Coussette stir.

"Coussette sorry... No run again..."

"It's alright, Princess..."

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know where Coussette went, she saw someone carrying food and followed them. Then she got lost :P that poor sweet child! XD


	9. Special Dances and Forbidden Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette attends a trial, and says a word she really shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a swear word. If you are easily offended, you might wanna skip this one!

Coussette wasn't allowed to leave the house for two weeks after the incident. However, during that time, her speaking capabilities were improving by leaps and bounds.

She could speak in little fragments of sentences. She even knew a full sentence, that sentence being 'Hello, my name is Coussette.' Coussette was determined to learn, even if she was a bit slow; and she loved her lessons.

Kiawe had decided to take Coussette with him to his trials. She understood the power of Pokemon, especially after the 'Tauros Incident.' She wouldn't get in the way of the battles.

Getting her there wouldn't be a problem; that is, if she wasn't afraid of his Charizard. The mention of ride Pokemon made her nervous, and she refused to do so.

"Look, Princess, Charizard won't hurt you! He's nice!" Kiawe patted the Pokemon's head."See?"

Coussette clung to his leg." _Noooo_!" She whined. Kiawe sighed.

"Coussette, we need to go! And I don't wanna leave you here alone again!"

Coussette held on tighter to her caretaker, shaking her head. He crouched down to the child's level.

"I know, you're still nervous about riding Pokemon. I can understand that. But I don't want a repeat of last time!"

"Not what scared..." Coussette whispered. Kiawe thought about this for a moment. Then he got it.

"You're scared of falling off?" She nodded. He sighed.

"I'll hold on to you. I won't let you fall. I promise."

Coussette held out a finger."Pink promise?" Kiawe smiled.

"Pinkie promise!" He took his finger in hers. Her spirit back, she jumped on Charizard, trying to climb into the saddle. He sighed, helping her up. They were off in less than a minute.

~{A Few Minutes Later}~ 

Even though she had been scared at first, Coussette thought flying on Charizard was the most fun in the world. She giggled almost the whole way there.

When they had to get off, she pouted."Over?" Kiawe nodded."Yes, we're here." Coussette slid off of Charizard, looking around. The trial site was rather plain looking, with just a stage in the center of a rock clearing.

She tilted her head, chirping curiously."I know it doesn't look like much." Kiawe told her, "But it's not the trial _site_ that makes the trial. It's the trial _captain_."

He let his Marowak out of their PokeBalls, as well as his Sallazle. Coussette had never seen the Marowak before. She gasped, coming a bit closer.

Kiawe smiled."These are my Marowak. They help with the dance for the trial."

Coussette was fascinated by the flaming bones they were carrying. She reached out to touch it, but Kiawe stopped her.

"That's dangerous. You shouldn't touch it."

Coussette nodded, taking a step back. Kiawe called his Pokemon, save for Sallazle, to the stage to start practicing. The child watched in awe at their swift and graceful movements. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

When it was over, she started clapping."Again, again!"

"Enjoyed that, hm?" Kiawe asked. She nodded furiously, running up to the stage.

"Coussette try?" She asked him.

"Not yet, Princess. Maybe when you're a bit older."

Coussette frowned, whining. Kiawe patted her head."Hey, at least it wasn't a no!"

~{Back At Home}~

Everyone was home today. Lana and Popplio were blowing bubbles; Sophocles and Togedemaru were doing some kind of experiment; Lillie and Proffesor Kukui were researching something.

Kiawe, Mallow and Coussette were playing (Whatever the Pokemon version of Monopoly is.) The game had been going on for almost an hour, and everyone was on edge.

Coussette hadn't understood at first. Now she did, and she was even more frustrated because now she knew she was losing. She finally pulled a 'Go To Jail' card. That tipped her over the edge.

" _FUCK!_ "

The entire room went silent. Everyone turned to Coussette with a look of shock; except for Kukui, who was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter. He wasn't doing a good job.

"Coussette..." Kiawe asked slowly,"Who taught you that word?"

She pointed to where Lillie had been sitting, but she was already gone. Kiawe put a hand to his face, groaning.

"Really, Lillie...?"

Coussette frowned."Coussette do a bad?"

"Well..." Lana began,"You shouldn't say that word..."

"Why?"

Kiawe took her aside for a minute. He had dreaded this moment for a while."Look, Princess, there are some words that people aren't supposed to say. Those are 'swear words.' Some people get really upset if you say them."

Coussette looked at the ground."I sorry... Coussette not know..."

Kiawe hugged her."It's fine, sweetie, just don't do it again. You promise?"

The child held out a pinkie, smiling."Pink Promise!" 


	10. Disaster Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette has a bad luck streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you a hint- This has happened to Ash in the anime before.

Coussette was raised by Pokemon. Being fast and agile was necessary for her survival. However, that didn't mean she was perfect. She was used to moving along uneven ground, navigating around foliage.

She wasn't used to walking on pavement and moving around people. _Especially_ with shoes on. Her shoes made her especially clumsy. As was evident that one day, when she kept falling over.

They decided to go shopping that day. Coussette wanted to walk by herself for once. That was a mistake.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Kiawe asked, helping her off the ground yet another time. She nodded, dusting herself off.

"Maybe I should just carry you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kiawe, you're going to spoil that girl!" Mallow said. She did have a point. 'Princess' wasn't necessarily just a nickname. Kiawe did treat her like a princess at times.

"Coussette fine!" The child said."Can walk!"

"If you say so, Princess." Kiawe replied.

Coussette smiled, following them as they walked around. She was a very happy child, bouncing back after little incidents. 

"Tell me if you see any Mago berries, okay?" Mallow asked."I need some for a recipe."

"Roger."

"Coussette look, too!" Coussette stood up on tip-toes trying to see over all the people. It was way too crowded, though. She couldn't see anything.

"Too much hoomans..." She whined.

She gasped as Kiawe picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.

"Thank you!" She said, peering over the crowd. She pointed to one of the stalls.

"There!"

Mallow smiled."Thanks, Tiny!" Coussette huffed, turning away.

"No tiny!"

Kiawe shook his head. Coussette started rocking back and forth on his shoulders, humming her little tune. However she rocked a little too far back.

The child squealed, falling backwards off. She hit the ground with a loud thud. Kiawe whipped around, picking her up.

"Coussette, what happened?!"

She didn't answer, rubbing her head. She was obviously trying to hold in her tears.

"Coussette... H-hurts..."

"Oh, my poor Princess..."

Mallow rushed over."What happened?"

"Coussette fell off..."

Despite her best efforts, a few tears fell down the child's cheeks, a hiccup escaping her lips.

"H-home...?" She stuttered.

"Yes, Princess, we can go home now."

~{Back Home}~

Holding an ice pack on her head, Coussette watched Sophocles making blueprints of a new invention of his. The child was fine now, just a bit shaken up. She was much better now that she's eaten.

"That's weird. Coussette fell off of _you_?" Lillie inquired.

"I know. It's not like her to be so... Accident prone!" Kiawe replied.

 "Um, speaking of Coussette, where'd she go?" Sophocles asked. Kiawe looked around. She was gone again.

"Not again!"

"Kiawe, r-relax! I'm sure she's around here s-somewhere!" Lillie said.

He hurriedly got up and walked out the door. _Arceus, Princess_ , he thought, _Why do you do this to me?_

As soon as he was outside, a screaming Coussette ran up to him. She jumped on to him, whimpering.

"Kid?! What's wrong?!"

Shivering, she pointed behind her. A faint buzzing noise filled the air. Kiawe froze. _Oh. My. Arceus. Please don't tell me..._

A swarm of Beedrill came flying at him, all of them with their needle-like arms pointed at Coussette. Kiawe took off running. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Panicking, Kiawe ran, carrying the child in his arms. She screamed, trying to make herself as small as possible. Accident prone? More like Disaster Magnet!

The dark-skinned trial captain pulle out a PokeBall.

"Turtonator, we need your help!" The turtle Pokemon burst out of his ball, roaring and ready to fight. The Beedrill stopped flying, but they didn't turn back.

Kiawe placed Coussette a few feet away from them."Stay here!" He commanded. She nodded, quivering in fear.

The trial captain stood strong, brandishing the Z-Ring on his wrist. Coussette looked at the bracelet in confusion. What was _that_ gonna do? It was just a bracelet, right? The child became even more confused as her caretaker began to make dance-like movements.

Then it happened. Trainer and Pokemon began to glow, surrounded in a fiery aura. Coussette's eyes went wide.

"Go, Inferno Overdrive!" Kiawe bellowed. A symbol flashed in front of Turtonator as the Beedrill charged him, and the fire-type Pokemon let out an enormous burst of flame. Most of the Beedrill were caught in the blast. The few that didn't fled from the scene.

Kiawe scowled."Bug types..." He turned to Coussette, who was still looking on in admiration. Walked over to her, crouching down to her level.

"I'm guessing you angered the Beedrill?" He asked. Coussette blinked in surprise, shaking her head.

"Really? Then who did?"

Something flashed by in the sky.

" _Ko-Ko-Kooooo!_ "

Kiawe's eyes widened."Tapu... Koko?"

Coussette nodded. Melemele's gaurdian had been known to be a bit of a trickster. It was a very fickle creature.

Kiawe rubbed the back of his head."You know what? It doesn't matter who did it. Let's go back inside."

Coussette smiled, nodding again. Kiawe picked her up and carried her back inside.


	11. Thick-Skulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which team skull turns up trouble for Kiawe and his Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to add these guys in for a while! This will be less of a dramatic chapter and more of Team Skull just being an annoyance.

After a few days, Coussette stopped being 'Accident Prone'(A Disaster Magnet), and things went smoothly for a while. That was fine for everyone. The child even went through another important milestone.

She started learning how to read.

Coussette wasn't good at talking, but boy, she could read. She memorized nearly all of the alphabet in the first day, even if she couldn't say over half the words she could read. She was immensely proud of herself, even a bit arrogant for a few hours. 

Her handwriting, much like her speaking, did need some help, though.

"Coussette, that's an 'h.' It's supposed to be an 'n.'"

Coussette glared at Lillie, who was trying to help, but doing a rather poor job.

"D-don't give me that look!" Lillie demanded. It didn't work.

The child huffed, turning away. Lillie sighed, sitting down. She didn't understand how Kiawe dealt with her. Coussette did everything _he_ said, but flat-out ignored _her_. It was frustrating her to no end.

"I'm back, Princess!" Kiawe said, walking through the door. The child's face lit up.

"Kiawe!" She said, racing up to him. He pulled her into a hug, lifting her up.

"How do you do it, Kiawe?" Lillie asked.

"Do what?"

"Coussette does anything _you_ want her to do, but when _I_ try and ask her something, she _ignores_ me!"

Kiawe frowned."Have you been frustrating Lillie?" Coussette blinked, tilting her head to the side.

Kiawe turned back to Lillie."Well, I'm not entirely sure why she does that." He rubbed Coussette's head.

"She's like a Pokemon. Pokemon only really obey their trainers."

"But she's _not_ a Pokemon! She's _human_!"

Coussette glared at Lillie, growling. She knew very well that Lillie didn't like her. Well, she didn't like her either.

"Lillie no like Coussette! Coussette no listen!" She crossed her arms and turned away.

Kiawe sighed. He set the child down, allowing her to run off into the kitchen.

"You better not eat everything in the fridge again!" He called out.

"Okay!" Came the quiet reply.

Lillie pouted, resting her head in her hands."She may have been _raised_ by Pokemon, but she's still a human girl! She has no normal human behavior!"

Kiawe set down next to her."Lillie, we have no idea how long she was in that forest." He explained,"You may be _born_ a certain way, but that doesn't make you who you are. It's how you were _raised_ that really determines how you act."

Lillie sighed."I wish she'd just listen to me..."

Lana peeked in through the door."U-um, Kiawe?" She began,"Team  Skull is... I-is..."

"Is what?"

"They're..." She snickered,"Trying to steal a bus stop!"

Coussette walked back into the room."Who?" She asked.

Kiawe groaned."Really? A _bus stop_? How stupid can those guys get?"

Coussette walked up to him." _Who_?" She repeated.

"They're bullies who steal other people's Pokemon and try to sell them!" Lillie said.

Cousette gasped."Steal?!"

Kiawe got up."Come on, Lana. Let's go deal with them."

~{Outside With Team Skull}~

As Lana had said, a few  Team Skull grunts were pulling at a bus stop, trying to unearth it from the ground. Kiawe sighed. _They're really doing this, huh?_

"Um, pole stuck..." Coussette piped up.

One of the grunts turned around."We know, we're trying to get it _un_ -stuck!"

She shook her head."No, it-"

"Will you shut up?!" Another grunt yelled, lobbing a rock at her. It his her square in the forehead. She yelped, falling backwards. 

"O-ow..." She choked out, trying to hold back her tears. Kiawe snapped.

"I will give you _one more chance_ to leave." He ground out.

One of the grunts smirked."Oh, yeah? Whaddya gonna do 'bout it?"

Kiawe lunged forward, swinging his fist at the grunt, hitting him in the jaw. He staggered backward, cupping his mouth.

"Why you little-!" The grunt lunged back at him, but before he could reach Kiawe, Coussette ran up to him, sinking her teeth into the grunt's leg.

He yelped, quickly shaking her off. The three grunt stared at the little girl, her yellow eyes squinted in anger and teeth freshly covered in blood.

" _GO_!" She yelled. The grunts screamed, running away. Coussette smiled, turning back to a wide-eyed Kiawe.

"Um... Kid?" He asked,"Why did you-?"

" _No one_ hurt Kiawe!" She said." _No one!"_

He sighed, lifting her up."You shouldn't do that. That was dangerous!" He poked at the bruise on her forehead, to which she flinched, squeaking.

Kiawe sighed."C'mon, Princess," He said,"Let's get you cleaned up."


	12. I Take Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says :D

I'm going to be taking some requests on what I should write! This doesn't mean I'm running out of ideas, but I'd love to hear what you guys come up with!

So, if you want Kiawe and Coussette to do anything specific, feel free to request it in the comments!

And NO, I see you perverts! Stop that train of thought now! 

Seriously, Coussette's 8 years old. Kiawe's 15(In my eyes.) Don't be gross.


	13. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette introduces Kiawe to her Pokemon friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by KitKat001! Hope you enjoy!

It was no secret tha Coussette was a 'Wild Child,' the term given to people raised by Pokemon. She had lived in that forest her whole life. It was in her behavior. However, it was uncertain which Pokemon had raised her. She didn't behave specifically like one species, but more of a few mixed together. The child might have actually been raised by multiple species of Pokemon.

"Kiawe!" She called out, running outside.

"What is it, Princess?" He replied. He was putting away some items used in today's class.

"Up!" Coussette said, reaching her arms toward the sky.

"Sorry, not now." Kiawe said, returning to his task.

"Mmmm, Up! Up!" She whined. Coussette tugged on his arm, trying to get his attention. The child hated being ignored, especially by her caretaker.

Kiawe sighed."You're a persistent one, aren't you?" Giving in, he set down what he was holding, picking her up. She giggled gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As time progressed, Coussette became increasingly clingy towards her caretaker. She had even memorized his delivery schedule, often waiting beside Charizard before Kiawe even got there.

"Co need show Kiawe thing!" She said, pointing over the balcony.

"Show me what?"

"Surprise!"

Kiawe shook his head, putting her down. She grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

~{In The Forest}~

Coussette had led him back to the forest. Kiawe had first thought she was taking him back to her tree, but they were nowhere near it. Whenever he asked where they were going, she replied 'Surprise.'

"Co, it's getting dark. Are we almost there?"

"Yes!"

This part of the forest was heavily shaded. The trees obscured nearly everything, making it hard to see. Kiawe had to trust Coussete's guidance.

They finally came to where the trees made a path. At the end of the path was sunlight. _Bright_ sunlight.

"There!" Coussette pointed to the end of the tunnel.

"What is that?" Kiawe asked.

Coussette grinned, pulling him even faster along. The sunlight blinded him for a moment. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a clearing formed. In the center was an even larger than the one he had found Coussette next to.

"Is this the surprise?" Kiawe asked. The child nodded. She ran to the base of the tree.

She let out a loud series of chirps, the noise resonating through the clearing. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then came the answer.

" _BEE-WEAAAR!_ "

Kiawe staggered back at the noise. Coussette stood by with no fear. She bounced up and down in excitement. Out of the hollow of the tree came a Bewear.

It looked around for a minute. As zooms as it saw Coussette, it immediately ran up to her. It wrapped its paws around her, lifting her up.

Coussette squealed in delight, returning the embrace. She chirped a few times to the Bewear. The Pokemon replied with similar noises. It was nearly identical, save for the pitch.

Kiawe cautiously approached. The Bewear growled, but Coussette calmed it down.

"Is this Bewear your... Parent?"

"No Bewear." Coussette said,"Kitty!"

Kiawe blinked."Kitty...?"

"Kitty!"

Kiawe smirked, covering his mouth with his hand. How cute!

Kitty waddled up to Kiawe.

"Wear?" It tilted its head to the side. Coussette seemed to know what it was saying. She was able to communicate with that with her chirps.

"Be-Weaaar!" Kitty booped Kiawe on the nose. He flinched away from the contact, but she didn't seem to mind. She patted Coussette on he head before returning to the tree.

Coussete smiled, running up to him."All done!" She grabbed his hand and started to lead him home.

"Was that Bewear the Pokemon who took care of you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Kitty is Caretaker 'fore Kiawe." She said,"Mama Bear!"

Kiawe smiled. At least he knew she was never alone.

~{Back Home}~

"So her Parent Pokemon was Bewear?" Kukui inquired.

"She called it 'Kitty.'" Kiawe replied.

Coussette was asleep in her little nest of blankets. She had been offered a real bed, but she had declined. She preferred the blankets.

"It was almost like she could understand it." Kiawe said."She was talking to it with chirps."

"Bewear have been known to communicate in their own kind of morse-code." Kukui explained,"If she was raised by them, she must have grown up knowing that language."

Kiawe looked over at the sleeping child. He remembered when he had first found her, she had been kicking in her sleep. Like she was having a nightmare. Now? She was sleeping soundly as ever.

He smiled. _Sleep well, my Little Warrior._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short. Sorry, in a bit of a rush! I have school tommorow.


	14. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a female trial-goer gets 'friendly' with Kiawe. And Coussette doesn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also requested by KitKat001! Hope this is what you meant!

Some Pokemon were very social creatures; others didn't tolerate anyone near their territory. For some, it depended on the individual.

Kiawe often took Coussette to his trial site now. Even if it was just practice, she enjoyed watching. Any time near her caretaker was good enough for her. Even if she had to stay away from him.

The trials had been attended by younger people as of late. Eleven or Twelve year olds. That was the age most people attempted the island challenge. Coussette allowed them to be there until their trial was over. If they stayed for too long after, she started to get restless.

One day, though, the challenger happened to be a bit older. She was almost as tall as Kiawe, perhaps around his age range. Her skin was incredibly pale, which made Coussette think she wasn't from Alola.

From the start, the child didn't like her. She looked at Kiawe in a way that made her... Uncomfortable. Occasionally, the girl would turn around to find Coussette burning a hole into her side. She would glare back before returning to her trial.

Coussette was confused. Whenever she glared at people, they would react. That girl didn't. Why? What made her different? The child raced up to the platform as soon as it was over.

"You and Totodile were spectacular!" Kiawe said, handing the girl a Z-Crystal. She smiled.

"Thanks so much!" She gave him another glance."I'd love to battle you again. Y'know, as just trainers!"

Coussette poked him."Kiawe?"

He ignored her."Yeah, that'd be great!"

Coussette pulled on his arm." _Kiawe_?"

The girl shot her a glare, then returned to the trial captain.

"Maybe we could-"

" _KIAWE_!" Coussette screeched. The older trainers flinched. The girl sighed."You have a leech..."

Kiawe knelt down."What is it Princess?"

"Home!"

"Um, I'm busy, Co-"

" _Now_!" The child's eyes were squinted in fury.

The girl huffed. She crouched down to Coussette, smiling. "Sweetie, You'll get a chance to talk. But for now, the adults are speaking! Okay?"

She reached out a finger to boop Coussette's nose. However, the child wouldn't have any of it. She bit the girl's finger as hard as she could. A tiny bit of blood burst out.

The girl yelped, yanking her finger away. Kiawe grabbed Coussette, pulling her away from the her.

"Co! You can't do that!" Kiawe exclaimed."I'm so sorry, she's not normally so aggressive."

"Ugh, what's _wrong_ with her?!"

Coussette's eyes went wide for a moment. Then they were sad. She lowered her head, but not in sadness for the girl. 

Kiawe, her caretaker, siding with _her_? A random _girl_? It broke her heart. Biting back the tears, she looked away. The girl left, and Kiawe gave Coussette a stern glance.

"Why would you do that? She was just trying to be nice!"

Coussette started shivering, a hiccup escaping her throat. Kiawe turned her around, surprised."Why are you crying...?"

She sniffed."Kiawe is caretaker! _Coussette's_ caretaker! _Mine_! She no get have you!" A few teardrops dripped down her cheeks. Kiawe sighed, holding her close to him.

"Oh, Coussette... I'm not gonna leave you!" The child looked up."Princess. Listen to me. Even if I meet a nice girl, _you_ are my top priority. You're first, always. Understand?"

Coussette smiled and nodded. She cuddled against Kiawe, letting her sorrow out.

"Come one, kid. Let's go home."


	15. Upload Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says.

I know I've been updating a lot lately, but I've been sick. Because I didn't have school, I had all the time in the world to write this. However, I'm better now. I have school again.

So, here's how this will work! On school days, there will probably only be 2 chapters. One days I have no school, there will be 3!

There will of course be days where I can't upload at all, but if that does happen, I'll just make extra on weekends and vacation!

Hope that's helpful. Bye!


	16. The Sass Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette acts defiant, and Kiawe has to punish her. Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm like... SUPER SLEEP DEPRIVED. Sorry if this bad >~<

Coussette had the body clock of a Pokemon. She was used to being awake all day when it was sunny, and asleep while it rained. It had been of no use to be out and about during the rain. Sleeping during it was a habit.

A very _annoying_ habit that they had to break.

Coussette was asleep on the floor. It was Noon. However, it was raining.

"C'mon, Princess, you can't keep doing this!" Kiawe said, giving her a shake. She groaned, pushing him away. He huffed. He wanted this, no, he _needed_ this to stop. There were chores to do, and Coussette sleeping just because of a sprinkle was just unnecessary.

"Coussette." He demanded,"Up. Now."

The child curled up into a ball. She cracked one eye open, an annoyed expression on her face.

"No."

Kiawe scowled."Did you just tell me ' _No_?'" 

Coussette smirked."Yes." She rolled over, hiding her smiling expression. Her caretaker had had enough of this. She was normally a bit sassy, but _this_? This would not be tolerated.

"Alright, enough!" Kiawe said. He stood up."You have three seconds to get up off your lazy butt before you're punished."

The child stirred, huffing." _No_."

"One."

"Mm-mh!"

"Two."

" _Stooop_!"

" _Three_!" 

Kiawe grabbed her, lifting her off the floor. Her eyes went wide, and she struggled. Coussette _hated_ being carried like that. She screeched, kicking, trying to get away.

"Kiawe! _Nooo_! Down! _Down_!"

"I warned you! Stop kicking me!"

Coussette continued throwing her tantrum. Finally, she bit down on his arm. Kiawe dropped her, yelping. The child smirked triumphantly. She stuck her tongue out before fleeing.

Kiawe followed close behind. Coussette was fast, but she was still wearing shoes. She tripped, squeaking in surprise. 

He grabbed her again, slinging her across his back. He child kicked and screamed until they reached their destination: the corner. Kiawe finally put her down, holding her in place.

"Coussette, look at me-" He shook her to get her attention," _Look at me_. You were a _bad_ _girl_ , and you didn't listen to me."

The child hissed at him, struggling to break free, but to no avail. His grip was too strong on her small frame. Finally, she huffed, sitting down.

"Now, listen to me."Kiawe continued,"You're going to stay here for five minutes. If you move, you'll have to stay here longer."

Coussette growled, kicking at him again. She was very angry. This was stupid. She was just sleeping. Punished for _sleeping_?

"You better not move, kid!" Kiawe called over his shoulder as he left. Her response was a scream.

" _KIAWE_! _NOOO_!"

Coussette yelled and cried. This went on for several minutes. Kiawe ignored her, repeating to himself that she had brought this upon herself. She had disobeyed him, and this was her punishment. It still broke his heart to hear her like that.

When the five minutes were up, he went to retrieve her. The child was sniffling and whimpering. He knelt down next to her. 

"Co, your punishment is over. You can get up now." Coussette sprung up, wrapping her arms around him.

"Co sorry she bited you..." She murmured. Kiawe rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Princess, I'm fine." He pulled away, looking her in the eyes."You've learned your lesson now, right?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. Kiawe smiled."That's my good girl!" Coussette smiled weakly.

"Kiawe play with Co now?"

He rubbed her head."Of course, Princess."


	17. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette says something cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for caffeine :D

"Where are you?" Kiawe called out. He was playing hide and seek with Mallow and Coussette(as requested by the girls.) Mallow had already been found, but Coussette was nowhere to be seen.

"Man, it's like she's dissappeared!" Mallow said. She was right. Coussette hadn't lost a game of hide and seek yet. She knew every nook and cranny of the school. She lived here even when everyone else had gone home.

"Princess, please come out!" Kiawe said,"Seriously, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Um, Kiawe?" Mallow said."Look outside..."

He did as he was told, peering over the balcony. Coussette was outside. She was in the branches of a tree. She seemed to be... _Talking_ to something?

"Coussette?" Mallow called out."Are you stuck?"

" _Co_ not stuck!" The child replied," _She_ is!" She pointed to something in the tree. 

"Who's there? Is it a person?" Kiawe asked.

"No!"

Kiawe and Mallow looked at each other for a moment.

"We should get her down." Kiawe said.

"Yeah, yeah we should."

~{Outside}~

"Co, what's in there?" Kiawe asked as he climbed the tree. Coussette refused to get down without her new friend.

"Um... I dunno!" She said."No seen 'fore!"

Kiawe sighed. _So help me, if there are more Beedrill in there, I'm going to scream..._

He reached the cross section of branches where Coussette was sitting. The child moved aside for him to look. Inside was a very small Pokemon. It was laying down in the hollow of the tree, whimpering.

"A Jangmo-o?" Kiawe asked."What's it doing here?"

Coussette shrugged."She's stuck!" 

Kiawe sighed. He reached in, gently pulling out the injured Pokemon. It struggled weakly in his arms, but was unable to shake itself free.

Coussette gasped."Hurt?!"

"Mallow!" Kiawe called down."Go get some potions!"

Mallow gave a thumbs up, rushing back inside.

~{A Few Minutes Later}~

The Jangmo-o was relatively calm the whole time they were treating it. It squirmed sometimes, but Coussette managed to calm it down.

"Aren't those native to Poni Island?" Mallow asked."What's it doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Kiawe replied."But what do we do with it?"

"Keep it?" Coussette piped up. She was hugging the tiny Pokemon, stars in her eyes.

"Um... Princess? I don't think-"

"Pleassssse?" Coussette interrupted."Co promises take care of it!" She pouted. The child wanted a Pokemon of her own, and this one came knocking at their doorstep.

"Kiawe..." Mallow said worriedly. Kiawe just couldn't take the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine..." He gave in,"You can keep her..."

Coussette's face lit up. She squealed, twirling around. Mallow sighed, handing her a PokeBall.

"Let's see if it feels the same-"

The Jangmo-o butted its head against the ball willingly. The ball rocked a few times before clicking. Coussette jumped up and down.

"Kiawe!" She tugged on his arm."Co trainer now! Like you! Are you proud of me?"

Kiawe flinched. That was the first real sentence she had ever said. That was the cutest thing he had heard her say...

"Yeah," he said, smiling," _Very_ proud!" He ruffled her hair. Coussette have him a look of pure determination.

"Won't let you down! Co promises!"

~{A Few Hours Later}~

Kiawe tucked Coussette into her little nest of blankets. He brushed her hair out of her face. The little Jangmo-o, nicknamed 'Ruby', was already asleep next to her.

"Good night, Coussette."

The child yawned.

"G'Night!" She rolled over. Just as he was was about to leave, Coussetre called out to him.

"I love you, Daddy!"

Kiawe froze. _Daddy?_ He thought. A big grin slowly spread out across his face. _Daddy..._  

"I love you, too, Princess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry today's chapters are a bit late. I was at the store with my mom   
> -_-


	18. I'm stumped.

Okay, I'm officially out of ideas. I can't write anything that isn't stupid T^T 

SEND HELP PLZ


	19. Just A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette has a nightmare, and Kiawe(dad of the year :3) comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUGH FINALLY I FINISHED IT! Sorry if this is shorter than usual. I'm still having writer's block. Thanks for reading!

Coussette was an energetic child. She loved to run, play and do anything that she deemed worthy of her time. Even if that was hanging upside-down from the balcony. However, she _loved_ her sleep.

Coussette often moved in her sleep. Little kicks, wiggles, giggles. She always seemed to be dreaming. No one really knew what they were about, though. She never talked about it. Then came that one night.

As Kiawe slowly awakened, he vaguely became aware of a noise coming from outside his door. He sat up, squinting his eyes. Yes, there was definitely a noise. Listening closer, it seemed to be crying.

He got up, peeking out the door. The hallway was empty. The crying was coming from the end of the hall. Kiawe began to make his way towards the noise.

He cracked open the door. Coussette was sitting up in her bed. Her face was buried in her arms, and she was shaking. Her body heaved in sync with the sobbing. _She_ was crying.

"Co?" Kiawe called out. The child jumped whipping around to face him. Her face became sadder and buried her face in her arms again. He rushed over to her.

"Co, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked. Coussette shook her head, hiccuping. She hugged him, clinging tightly her caretaker. She sobbed even harder.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kiawe asked. The child nodded. He pulled her closer to him. Poor kid. Had she ever had a nightmare before?

"Oh, Princess, it's okay... It wasn't real. You're okay. Everything's fine."

That calmed her down a bit, but not much. She still held him in a vice-like grip.

"What was the dream about?"

Coussette sniffled."I-I... Co saw herself bit you... Really h-hard... Kiawe stop m-moving..." The child was shaking now. 

Kiawe rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. What a terrible thing to think about. She was _seven_. She shouldn't have to think about things like that.

"Coussette, look at me." She did as she was told."Princess, you are _not_ a monster. You never _were_ , and you never _will be_. I know in my heart you'd never do such a thing."

Coussette smiled sadly. She buried her face in his chest and heaved another sob.

Kiawe kissed the top of her head."I love you, okay? I mean that."

He pulled her away for a moment."You wanna sleep in bed with me tonight, Princess?"

She nodded. Kiawe gently picked her up. Her grip still had not relaxed, but he didn't mind. He carried her into his room.

~{A Few Minutes Later}~

Coussette was finally sleeping soundly. The only movement was the gentle rising and falling of her chest. Kiawe was still awake. He couldn't seem to fall asleep.

He kept thinking about Coussette's nightmare. He remembered the incident of the bullies. The children who beat her and called her a freak. Called her a _monster_.

Kiawe frowned. Had it really bothered her that bad? She had brushed it off without a second thought. Or had she? Coussette was still just a young child. She had lived with Pokemon all her life. Even if she could take the beating, she couldn't take the emotional abuse.

He felt the child kicking into his ribs. She made a small whine. Was she having another Nightmare? Kiawe rubbed the back of her head."It isn't real, Princess. You're safe. You're with _Daddy_ , remember?" He whispered.

Coussette stopped kicking, settling down."That's, right, Princess. You're strong."He whispered.

She smiled slightly in her sleep. Kiawe returned the smile, yawning.

"Good night, my little warrior..."


	20. Her Past-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette finds a basket hidden in her old tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is in the way of the cuteness ;-;
> 
> Also, I made another Pokemon fanfic! It's about Pokemon Conquest, an old-ass Pokemon game. If you decide to read it, I hope you enjoy it!

After a few more weeks, Coussette was speaking perfectly. She could say articulate and understandable sentences, and she stopped speaking in third person. Kiawe was very proud of her, but he kind of missed the third person thing. It was cute!

Now that she could talk, she needed a new aspiration. Luckily for her, she had a Pokemon. 

"Co, please get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Kiawe called out, desperately trying to get Coussette out of the tree had planted herself in.

"I'm fine! Besides, I've done this a bajillion times before! It's easy!" She called back, climbing even higher.

Kiawe groaned, putting a palm to his face. That girls determination would be her downfall...

"What's she even doing?" Kukui asked. He had been observing the situation from the balcony. Honestly, it was really amusing!

"She's after that Meowth..." 

There was Meowth sleeping on the roof. And Coussette, being the rambunctious scamp that she was, was clambering after it, Jangmo-o and PokeBall in hand.

She was almost there, reaching out with the ball. She strained to reach, but it was just out of her grasp. Coussette huffed, leaning back. Carefully stood up, staggering a bit on the thin branch.

Kiawe gasped. There was _no way_ that flimsy stick could support her weight. Especially with Ruby on her back."Co, get down! Now!"

"I've almost got it!" She called down. Coussette stood on one leg, extending an arm out to catch the Meowth. Just before she had it, the branch snapped. She screamed, desperately clutching at her Jangmo-o.

"KID!" Kiawe yelled out. He rushed to her, arm outstretched. She landed safely in her caretaker's arms. Coussette was relieved... Until she saw the angry look on Kiawe's face.

"Heheh.... Uh... Oops?"

"You must have a death wish, Princess." He said, letting her down. He couldn't punish her. She had grown up climbing big trees, she wasn't used to the thinner branches of the trees in town.

"I'm sorry, Kiawe..."

"Just... Just be more careful, okay kid?"

"Kay!"

Coussette raced off, her smile returned. Kiawe sighed, shaking his head. She had no real sense of danger. Once again, he couldn't blame her. In the forest, her only dangers were weather, Pokemon, and other people.

"They grow up so fast!" Mallow called out, walking up to Kiawe and standing next to him.

" _She_ certainly does..." He said, rolling his eyes. Mallow giggled.

\---

_Stupid..._ Kiawe thought, racing through the forest, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He should have known better than to let the child run off on her own. Now, it was almost dark, and he still couldn't find her. 

"Co, come out! Please!" He called out, turning a corner. Kiawe had an idea of where she was, but he couldn't find it. Where was that tree? The one he'd found her at?

Suddenly, he heard crying. Stopping dead, he looked to the left. That path... Was awfully familiar... Kiawe walked down the path, looking worriedly around. At the end of the path was Coussette... Holding a basket?

"Coussette?" Kiawe called out to her, "What's wrong, Princess?"

Coussette jumped, whipping around. When she saw him, she just sobbed, turning back around. Kiawe rushed up to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Kid, what-?" He saw the inside of the basket. His eyes went wide.

Inside the basket was a photograph. There were two people, a man and a woman, holding a baby. The woman had red hair and yellow eyes, just like Coussette. The man had similar hair, but brown eyes. 

The baby they were holding looked just like her mother. Kiawe stared wide-eyed at the photo. Underneath the photo was another piece of paper. Cautiously, he picked it up. It was a note:

_I'm sorry to ask this of anyone... My name is Gracia. My husband is dead. I'll be joining him soon. My son was taken by a strange man, and I have no idea where he is now. This is my daughter. Her name is Andromeda. Please, take care of her. Keep my little Andi safe. I have nowhere to go. No place to take her. Please, don't let them take my baby. Please._

There were a few stains on the paper, small spots that looked like tears. Kiawe looked over at Coussette, who was staring at the photo, still crying. She looked over at him.

"Kiawe..." She said shakily, "They _killed_ her..."

Kiawe immediately embraced her, holding her tight. Coussette dug her nails into his back.

And she screamed.


	21. Her Past-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe comforts Coussette, and Co formulates a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna go down, peoplez. HARD.

Kiawe watched the little girl through her doorway. The normally bubbly child wasn't as bubbly as usual. Ever since the basket had been found, she had become melancholy and depressed. She didn't leave her room. She could barely even _eat_. 

"Co...?" He called hesitantly."Are you okay, sweetie?"

"... No..." Came the quiet reply. Coussette didn't even look at him. 

Kiawe sighed, walking in and sitting down next to her. Still, she couldn't look at him. She was staring out the window. Ruby was on her lap, staring up at her sadly.

"Kid, c'mon." He said, "You can't stay in here all day! It's not good for you."

Coussette turned slowly to look at him. Her yellow eyes were full of sadness. The once-bright orbs were glazed over and dull, like a doll's eyes. Just as soon as her eyes were on him, they had left him.

Kiawe pulled her close, sighing. Her felt her quiver in his arms.

"Coussette. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done."

The child glanced up at him once more.

"Kiawe?" She asked, "Do you think... I'm a monster?"

"Kid, who told you that?"

"Lysandre is a monster..."

Kiawe blinked in confusion.

"L... Lysandre?"

"My brother." Coussette said. "My brother's name is Lysandre."

Kiawe closed his eyes, pulling the child in even closer. He could almost feel the hurt pouring out of her being.

"Coussette. You were _never_ a monster."

Coussette sniffled, hugging him back.

"You're a beautiful, kind-hearted little girl. You've brought so much joy to my life. To _all_ of our lives."

She sobbed, clinging to him tighter.

"I don't care what anyone else says about you. No matter what your brother did..."

The child tilted her head back, meeting his eyes. Here were tear-filled, the glistening orbs reflecting his own.

"You _aren't_ your brother. You're _you_ , Coussette. And your _perfect_. I promise you that."

For the first time in weeks, she had met his eyes. And she smiled. Coussette buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you too, my little warrior..."

\---

Coussette stared at the man under her. He was sleeping. She brushed a strand of red hair out of his face, smiling. For a monster, he was cute. She almost felt bad for doing this. _Almost_.

The child turned to her side. She beckoned to the Arbok stationed near her. It slithered over, the same malicious grin on its face.

"Do it." Coussette whispered, "He deserves to pay for the things he's done."

The snake Pokemon struck, sinking its fangs into the man's next. His eyes went wide. He tried to scream, but tiny hands covered his mouth.

Coussette's grin widened. She put a finger to her mouth, shushing him.

"Good night... Big brother..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co has some big plans. Oh, and by the way... She has two brothers.


	22. Broken Eggs and Shattered Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette is unusually happy, and Kiawe finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I was sure I posted this, but for some reason, it was filed under 'draft.' I might have been editing it, or maybe I'm just dumb... But, Y'know, if I didn't post it, it's here now, so... Y'know what, just read the fucking story.

Coussette was happy today. _Unusually_ happy, even for her. She was as bubbly as ever. Kiawe couldn't believe that one talk he gave to her had made her so happy. Something wasn't right.

The child was sitting on the floor, drawing. She was humming a little tune to herself.

"What'cha drawing there, Princess?" Kiawe asked her.

"My friend!"

"Friend?" 

He looked down at the drawing. She was surprisingly good at art. It wasn't professional level, but it was still pretty amazing. She was drawing an Arbok. 

"Was that your friend from the forest?"

"He's still here!" 

Coussette pulled a PokeBall out of her jacket pocket. Kiawe knew this wasn't Ruby's PokeBall. This one had a purple hearn sticker on it.

"Wait... Co, did you catch that? An Arbok?"

Coussette giggled and nodded. She tossed the ball in the air. An Arbok burst out, coiling up on he floor. It made a hissing noise, swishing its tail.

"Kiawe, this is Mr. Cuddles! Mr. Cuddles, say hi!"

"Chrrrr-Bok!"

Kiawe was a bit taken aback by this. When had she gotten an Arbok? She had only left her room yesterday. Had she really caught that thing in the hour she had been outside?

Mallow and Lillie came bursting through the door.

"Kiawe!" Mallow exclaimed, "Did you see the news?"

"What? No, why?"

"Someone was murdered..." Lillie half-whispered. "It said he was poisoned by someone."

A terrible thought came to Kiawe.

"Did you catch the man's name?"

"Yeah." Mallow said, "I think his name was Lysandre."

Kiawe froze. He looked down at where Coussette was sitting. She had left.

\---

Kiawe creaked open the door to Coussette's room. She was sitting on her bed, petting Mr. Cuddles. She had a comepletly blank expression on her face. Her eyes were cold.

"Co...?"

"Hello, Kiawe." She said, not looking up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"This is about my brother, isn't it? He deserved what happened to him."

"So, you didn't kill him?"

Coussette giggled."Of course not!" She turned to look at him. Her expression was terrifying. Her once soft eyes had turned into piercing daggers of yellow light.

"After all..." The child's Arbok grinned maliciously.

 

"It takes a snake to kill a snake."


	23. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Coussette distances herself from others, and the truth hurts more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama bomb has hit :T

Two weeks. Two weeks of isolation. Two weeks of Coussette leaving without telling them. Two weeks of distrust; and two weeks of worry.

Coussette may have been a child, but that didn't mean she was naive. She knew more than a child her age ever should. That burden was too much for her shoulders, and she had finally snapped under the pressure.

Every day, the child would leave for hours at a time. She never told anyone, she just left. When she came home, she would be wet, tired and muddy. No one would say anything. She'd disappear into her room, like she always did. 

Only his time, she didn't come back. It was already dark. No Coussette.

"Kiawe, I'm sure she's fine." Mallow soothed, "She's a tough girl, she can take care of herself!"

It didn't help. It wasn't just the running off. Coussette had isolated herself from everyone. Even him. She had started to act like she had before. She was practically becoming feral all over again.

Then the door opened. There stood Coussette. Tired, muddy... And bleeding. Kiawe's eyes went wide, and he rushed over to her.

"Kid?! What happened?!"

Coussette just glared at him. Saying nothing, she walked off in the direction of her room. Something in Kiawe just snapped. He grabbed her arm, yanking her back. He barely even heard the squeak of pain.

"That's _enough_ , Coussette!" He yelled, "I'm sick and tired of this!"

The child's glare became even sharper. She tried to pull away from him, but he held fast.

" _Where_ have you been going?! Do you have _any idea_ how _worried_ I've been?!"

"Well, you don't _act_ like you care!" She yelled back. "You ignore me! Just like every single human on this Arceus-forsaken planet!"

Kiawe couldn't even recognize the look in her eyes. The pure fury was astounding. The seal holding back all her trauma had broken, and it was gushing forth like a waterfall.

" _I_ did _everything_ you ever asked of me! And now what do _you_ do?! You _shut me out_! You have _no idea_ what he did to me; _to my_ _family_! It was all _his_ fault! And you blame _me_ for this?!"

Kiawe couldn't do anything. Even if he could, he didn't know what he _should_ do. 

"If you hate me so much, then just leave me alone and _let me die_!"

Coussette wrenched her arm out of his grasp and ran. She jumped off of the balcony, sliding down a tree, and kept running into the forest. Kiawe gasped, racing down the stairs in hopes to catch her. Mallow followed after him.

By the time they had reached the bottom, it was too late. Coussette was already gone.   

"Coussette?" Kiawe called, looking through the trees. No answers panicking, he ran in after her.

"Coussette?!" He could barely see anything, but he needed to find her.

" _Kid?!_ " He saw her just in front of him. She turned around, the same sharp look still in her eyes.

"You _aren't_ my dad. Stop acting like you are." She raced off into the forest.

Kiawe froze. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He put a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle the sobbing.

"Kiawe!" Mallow called out, finally catching up to him."Where is she?"

"She's gone, Mallow..." He choked out, "My baby's gone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... UUUUH... O^O I'm sorry...? Even I feel bad about this...


	24. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe formulates a plan to find his Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kiawe is going to get very mopy in this chapter. No, this isn't a bad chapter because of it. How would YOU feel if you had a kid and they ran away?

It was so quiet. Too quiet. No pitter-patter of little feet running around; no tiny giggles of joy; nothing. The school had never been so... Lifeless. At least, it was that way for Kiawe.

In an instant, she had ripped herself away from him. He couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. It felt like all the joy in his life had been washed away, and the world seemed faded. Kiawe hated it.

He hated all the waiting. He hated the worry that she was hurt, and the hoping she would come runkind back home into his arms. He just wanted his little girl back. Two weeks seemed like years.

"Kiawe, it hasn't been that long!" Mallow tried to soothe him. "Coussette survived all those years in the forest. Two weeks is nothing for her!"

He didn't answer. Kiawe rested his arms on the balcony railing. Every day, he would stare at the entrance to the forest, willing the child to come running out like she usually did. It never worked. Mallow, finally giving up, left him alone.

Kiawe heard slithering behind him. He growled, turning around. It was that Arbok Coussette had caught.

"What do you want?" He ground out.

The Arbok gave him a sad look. It slithered closer to him, opening its mouth. It was holding a ride pager.

"Where'd you get that?"

The Arbok dropped it on the ground, slithering away. Kiawe picked up the pager, puzzled. It was set to Stoutland, some information on the Pokemon appearing. It talked about the Pokemon's amazing tracking skills...

Kiawe froze. For the first time in two weeks, a smile slowly crept back into his face. He raced out the door into the hallway, a plan already forming in his head.

\---

"Wait, you're doing what now?" Mallow asked. Kiawe had paged a Stoutland for... Some reason...?

"I know how to find Coussette." He said, gently patting the Stoutland on the head. It barked, closing its eyes in happiness.

"Really?! How?!"

"Stoutland are trackers. All they need-" He pulled out a ribbons from his pocket; Coussette's ribbon. "-Is a scent to track."

Kiawe climbed on the Pokemon. "Wish me luck, Mallow!" He said. The green-haired girl nodded, looking on hopefully. Kiawe held the ribbon to the Stoutland's nose. It sniffed it for a moment. The. It howled, racing after a scent trail.

He rubbed the side of its head, encouraging it. "I'm coming, Princess..." Kiawe whispered, "I'll find you soon enough..."


	25. Will You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiawe finds Coussette, and the truth is finally revealed.

The Stoutland lead Kiawe to a cave. By now, they were very deep into the forest, in someplace he hadn't seen before. The trees were so thick that light could barely come through the foliage. Kiawe dismounted the dog Pokemon, patting its head.

From the outside, you couldn't see anything in the cave. It was dark, _very_ dark. Darker than the forest itself. He stood in the entrance for a moment. He was terrified of what he might find when he entered... Was she still alive?

Kiawe took a deep breath and walked into the cave. There was no light inside the cave; there was just a speck of light that seemed to be the exit. He kept walking toward the light. His heart was pounding in his chest.

The light was indeed an exit. However, it was also the entrance to a clearing. Kiawe looked around. He couldn't see Coussette anywhere. The trial captain growled, rushing forward. He looked around the various rocks and bushes, searching for the child. Eventually, he sensed he wasn't alone in the clearing.

Kiawe turned around. That bush... There was no wind, yet it moved... Cautiously, Kiawe pushed aside the leaves. He saw a flash of red. A flicker of hope rushed through him, and he tore apart the bush.

Coussette was asleep underneath the plants. Her ribbon was gone, her red hair matted and stuck to her body. Her jacket and shoes were gone, as well as one of her socks. What was left of her clothing was in tatters, covered in mud. It was like the day he had first met her.

The child's face was tear-stained and red; she had been awake recently. Kiawe smiled in relief, brushing a strand of hair from Coussette's face. She was okay... She was alive.

The child stirred, slowly blinking open her eyes. As soon as she saw Kiawe, her eyes went wide. She bolted into a sitting position, unable to believe her eyes.

"K... Kiawe? You're... You're here..." Coussette put a hand to her mouth. Fresh tears filled her eyes.

Kiawe embraced her, pulling her tight against him. A few tears fell down his face.

"Oh, you're alive! I was so worried about you!"

The child didn't return the embrace. "You're... Not mad at me?"

" _No_ , Coussette, of _course_ not! I love you! Oh, Princess, don't you _ever_ run away like that again!"

She still didn't move. She was in disbelief. Her body heaved as a quiet sob escaped her lips. Coussette wrapped her arms around him, and let her tears fall.

"Princess..." Kiawe said, pulling away slightly. "Please... Just tell me what's bothering you... I can't help you if I don't even know what's wrong!"

The child sniffled, wiping the tears from her face.

"I... I have a photographic memory... I've been able to remember everything I've ever seen... Except for a few weeks from before Kitty found me... She told me about how she found me in a basket, and she had hidden it in my tree... And when I saw that picture... Everything came flooding back to me..."

She gripped the grass tightly, tensing up.

"... He was a terrible man... He killed them... He killed so many people... He even kidnapped my other brother... I hate him... H-he _deserved_ to die...!"

Kiawe could only look on at the quivering little girl, tears rushing down her face like little rivers of despair. He held her close to him once again.

"Coussette, I promise you... You don't have to worry about all of this. Your family's in a better place now. And if anyone ever says your a monster, they're wrong. They've _always_ been wrong. And even if no one else can love you, _I_ always will..."

Coussette returned his embrace. She laughed quietly, her face buried in his chest as she whispered:

"I love you, Daddy..."

"I love you, too, My Little Warrior..."


	26. Always...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years after finding her, Coussette is off for her Island Challenge. Kiawe has a parting gift for her.

Three years.

It had been 3 years since he had found her; 3 years since she had run away, and 3 years since he had returned her. Coussette was 11 years old. It was time for the girl and her Jangmo-O to start their Island Challenge.

Coussette looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown considerably since Kiawe had found her. Her hair was much longer, too, pulled back into a braid with a flower in her bangs.

She had traded in her romper for some shorts and a Tank Top that said 'Don't Bug Me' with a picture of a Caterpie. She also wore knee-length socks and sneakers.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Coussette called out.

Kiawe walked in. His smile was slightly sad. "Hey, kiddo, you ready to go?"

"Yep!" She said, racing up to him excitedly. 

Kiawe crouched down to her level. "Before you leave, I have something for you..." He handed her a beaded necklace. On the end was a tiny charm shaped like fire.

"Wow..." Coussette gasped, taking the necklace. "This is for me?"

"Yeah!"

The child smirked at her caretaker. "Kiawe... I won't be gone forever! Besides, once I get to Akala Island, you'll get to battle me!"

"I know, I know..." Kiawe hushed her. "It's just a reminder of sorts... If you ever feel lonely, look at this necklace. I'm always here for you. If you're ever lost, I'll come find you. I promise."

Coussette placed the charm around her neck, smiling brightly.

"You love me too much!"

The trial captain scoffed. "Whatever! Come on, let's go!"

Coussette followed Kiawe, her smile never leaving her face.


	27. Epilogue

Hidden in the trees, he watched her leave the School; the man with the red hair and bright yellow eyes identical to the little girl's. Slight stubble dotted his chin. He wore all black. The name 'Atticus' was printed onto his shirt.

By his side was a Mightyena. It's gaze was fixed on its master, watching carefully for any orders he might give.

"So... Even after all this time, she's still sweet little Andromeda..." The man whispered.

The Mightyene whined, shifting its gaze to the child.

"You remember her, too, buddy?" The man asked. He sighed, closing his eyes. "We'll see her again. Family always finds each other."

He patted the Pokemon's head, humming a little tune from his childhood; one he used to sing to his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's over... I'm sad, too T^T but... Maybe I'll make a sequel... Y'Know... If I feel like it...

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
